It's Love
by Green Mkys
Summary: Aku menyukainya? Pasti. Aku mencintainya? Mungkin. Mungkin? Ya, mungkin, dan biarlah terus seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin memupuk perasaanku padanya menjadi cinta. Sebutlah aku naif, biarlah. Aku terlalu takut mengakui perasaanku sendiri. Karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih, kekasih empat tahun yang sangat dicintainya. / NaruHina/ AU/ T/


**It's Love**

_Fanfiksi NaruHina oleh Green Mkys_

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi_

**WARNING: OOC (kayaknya), AU, misstypo, aneh, ide pasaran, T, dll.**

Aku menyukainya? Pasti. Aku mencintainya? Mungkin. Mungkin? Ya, mungkin, dan biarlah terus seperti ini. Aku tidak ingin memupuk perasaanku padanya menjadi cinta. Oh, ayolah, apa namanya kalau kau terus melihat wajahnya diam-diam, mengamati apapun yang dilakukannya? Setiap hari kau bahkan membuka _timeline_ Twitternya, kau masih tidak mau mengakui bahwa sebenarnya kau telah memupuk perasaanmu terlalu dalam padanya. Kau sungguh naif Hinata.

Sebutlah aku naif, biarlah. Aku terlalu takut mengakui perasaanku sendiri. Karena apa? Karena ia sudah memiliki kekasih, kekasih empat tahun yang sangat dicintainya. Kami sangat jarang berbicara satu sama lain, tapi aku tahu hampir semua hal tentangnya, karena seperti yang sudah kalian tahu, aku tahu dari apa yang di tulis di akun sosial medianya. Apakah aku seperti _stalker_?

Pacarnya sangat cantik, dan dia pintar. Sebenarnya aku tahu ini dari beberapa temanku yang agak suka bergosip. Salah satu temanku itu sahabat baik laki-laki yang kusukai itu. Dan temanku bilang, gadis itu pernah menduakan Si Dia. Aku tidak ingin percaya, tapi mendengar cerita-ceritanya yang lain membuatku mau tak mau percaya.

"Naruto itu sebenarnya sering diduakan. Bahkan Karin pernah pacaran dengan Juugo, anak kampus lain, padahal dia masih pacaran dengan Naruto." terang Sakura, sahabat laki-laki yang kusukai di suatu kesempatan kami berkumpul.

"Benarkah Sakura? Apa Naruto tahu?" Ino yang notabenenya adalah _gossipgirl_ langsung menyambut berita hangat yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Tentu saja, Naruto tahu. Sepintarnya Karin menutupi, Naruto pasti tahu."

"Wow, bagaimana reaksi Naruto? Apa dia marah? Mengapa mereka masih pacaran sampai sekarang? Sudah hampir empat tahun kan?" rupanya Ino masih penasaran.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti Naruto memaafkan cewek bodoh itu. Kurasa Naruto juga sama bodohnya, hanya orang bodoh yang mau dengan cewek bodoh itu." Sakura agak kesal.

"Hm, benar juga. Aku setuju denganmu Sakura. Tapi, kenapa Karin menduakan Naruto ya? Bukankah Naruto sangat menyayangi Karin?"

"Begitulah, makanya kubilang mereka itu sama-sama bodoh. Yang satu tidak puas dengan satu cinta, yang satu terlalu mencintai." ujar Sakura agak frontal. Sahabatku satu ini memang agak keras orangnya.

"Naruto baik sekali ya," hanya itu yang bisa kuucapkan, karena begitulah menurutku, terlepas siapapun wanita yang menjadi pacarnya. "Beruntung sekali menjadi pacar Naruto."

Sakura mengerlingkan matanya sambil menghela nafas panjang, "Hh, yang benar saja! Aku tidak menyetujui hubungan mereka."

Meskipun tidak diungkapkan aku tahu Sakura juga menyayangi Naruto, mereka bersahabat sejak kecil, bersama Sasuke juga, yang sekarang menjadi pacar Sakura.

Ino juga sudah memiliki pacar, Sai namanya. Sai belajar di tempat yang berbeda dengan kami, ia kuliah di Institut Kesenian. Hanya aku dan Tenten yang masih sendiri, sebenarnya sudah ada yang sedang mendekati Tenten, senior kami sekaligus sepupuku, Neji. Dan hanya Tenten yang tahu perasaanku terhadap Naruto. Aku tidak ingin teman-temanku yang lain tahu, aku terlalu malu mengekspos kisah cintaku yang tidak berjalan mulus pada siapapun. Sebenarnya tidak juga pada Tenten, tapi aku bercerita padanya karena sangat ingin bercerita saat itu.

Sedikit sulit bagiku mengungkapkan apa yang kupikirkan dan kurasakan, mungkin itulah sebabnya aku tidak mempunyai banyak teman. Mereka menganggap aku tidak seru, terlalu pendiam, tidak asyik di ajak ngobrol, _garing_, dan sederet lagi yang mereka ungkapkan di belakangku. Tapi biarlah, aku sudah cukup dengan teman-temanku yang sekarang. Aku rasa mereka hanya belum mengenalku, aku bisa menjadi cerewet bila sudah membicarakan sesuatu yang kusukai –tidak termasuk Naruto, aku bahkan tertawa sangat lepas bila temanku-temanku melontarkan lelucon-lelucon lucu.

Kembali lagi soal laki-laki yang kusukai, Naruto. Yang membuatku agak sulit mempercayai cerita Sakura adalah, setiap aku melihat _timeline_ Twitternya selalu ada ungkapan-unkapan sayang dan cinta, belum lagi salam di pagi dan malam hari. Belum lagi pertanyaan-pertanyaan "Kapan dan di mana aku harus menjemputmu, sayang?" atau "Selamat belajar sayang, selamat ujian." dan ajakan-ajakan berkencan lainnya. Oh, itu semua membuatku iri. Tapi benar kan, akan sulit percaya mereka sering berseteru, lebih tepatnya sang wanita yang marah, ini kata Sakura juga, sumber yang sangat kupercaya.

Aku pertama kali melihat Naruto di masa awal perkuliahan kami. Aku tidak tahu mengapa mataku selalu ingin melihat ke arahnya. Sepertinya ia pun melihat ke arahku beberapa kali, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanku, atau mungkin memang benar ia melihat ke arahku karena ia merasa aku melihatinya terus menerus. Ini bukan cinta pada pandangan pertama, hanya tertarik pada pandangan pertama. Sebenarnya aku menghindari perasaan suka pada siapapun. Mencintai membuatku lelah, perasaanku menjadi kacau balau. Bagaimana tidak, dengan mencintai seseorang membuatku ingin tahu tentangnya lebih banyak dan lebih sering memikirkannya, ditambah lagi rasa cintaku yang tidak tersampaikan.

Aku selalu berusaha untuk melupakannya, tetapi semakin keras mencoba semakin sering ia muncul dalam anganku, bahkan aku pernah memimpikannya, mimpi yang sangat indah, yang membuatku kesal karena itu hanya mimpi. Ironi sekali bukan..

Aku merasa semakin dipermainkan nasib ketika ternyata aku melihatnya ada di kelas yang sama denganku. Beberapa kali kami sekelas dalam seminggu dan tak jarang ia duduk di dekatku, membuat perasaanku semakin tak karuan saja.

Awalnya kami tak saling bicara meskipun sering duduk berdekatan, tetapi dengan seringnya aku bersama Sakura dan ia menghampiri Sakura, kami mulai berbincang, sedikit. Ia sering berbicara dengan teman-temanku yang lain, Ino dan Tenten, bahkan tak jarang mereka bersenda gurau. Aku? Aku hanya melihat dan tertawa karena candaan mereka yang tidak melibatkanku.

Saat ini setiap perkuliahan dimulai ia tidak duduk di dekatku lagi, entah mengapa. Mungkin karena aku selalu duduk di depan dan dia tidak suka duduk di depan. Haha, tipikal. Tapi, entah hanya perasaanku saja atau yang lain, setiap jam kosong ia akan selalu menghampiri kami, duduk di dekatku. Aku yakin itu benar, aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi aku mempunyai beberapa prediksi, seperti mungkin saja dia duduk di dekat kami –aku, karena ingin berbincang dengan Sakura, atau bisa jadi ia ingin bercanda dengan teman-temanku yang lain –Ino dan Tenten karena mereka memang mudah bergaul. Dan itulah yang memang terjadi. Aku sedikit iri pada teman-temanku karena hal ini, mereka bisa berbincang dan bercanda dengannya dengan riang, sedangkann aku tidak. Tapi seringnya ia duduk di dekat kami –aku, membuat perasaanku sedikit melambung, mungkinkah ia sengaja melakukan ini karena ingin mendekatiku? Karena tak jarang ia menghampiri kami hanya untuk duduk atau berbicara hal yang tidak penting sama sekali.

Tak hanya itu yang membuatku berpikir demikian, pernah suatu kali ketika perkuliahan sedang berlangsung ia yang duduk agak jauh di belakangku dalam keadaan sangat mengantuk setelah perkuliahan usai berpindah posisi menjadi di belakangku, persis di belakangku, hanya untuk melanjutkan tidurnya. Sungguh, ini tak jarang terjadi.

Uh, oh, apa yang aku pikirkan? Aku benar-benar tidak boleh memikirkan ini sama sekali. Ini benar-benar tabu. Sadarlah Hinata, ia masih mempunyai kekasih. Kau lihat sendiri di _timeline_ Twitternya mereka masih _sayang-sayangan_ sampai saat ini.

Ya, ini salah satu kebiasaan burukku semenjak aku menyukainya. Tiada hari tanpa melihat _timeline_ Twitternya. Aku berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melakukannya, tiga hari aku tidak melihat _timeline_nya, tiga kali dalam sehari aku melihat_ timeline_nya sesudah itu. Aku tahu ia sudah bertemu dengan orang tua Karin, aku tahu musik yang disukainya, aku tahu ia suka bermain gitar, aku tahu grup sepak bola yang diidolakannya, aku tahu ketika ia sakit karena terlalu sering kehujanan, aku tahu ketika ia dimarahi orang tuanya karena pulang terlalu malam, aku bahkan tahu hari ulang tahun pacarnya –di bulan yang sama dengan hari ulang tahunku semua karena kebiasaan burukku ini. Pasti sekarang kalian sudah setuju bahwa aku seperti _stalker_.

.

.

Hari ini kami akan praktik kimia di laboratorium. Aku kurang suka dengan dosen mata kuliah ini, beliau orang yang sangat suka telat. Seperti bukan beliau kalau tidak telat. Dosenku ini bahkan pernah lupa ketika ia seharusnya mengajar kami, atau melewati jalan yang tidak seharusnya saat akan ke kampus kami –terlewat. Yang membuatnya bisa dimaafkan adalah beliau orang yang sangat cerdas.

Hari ini pun, seperti biasa dosen berambut perak itu datang terlambat. Hh, sensei, mohon jangan sia-siakan waktu kami.

Tapi, sedang apa dia di sini? Seingatku aku tidak memiliki jadwal praktik kimia yang sama. Ya, Naruto tiba-tiba memasuki ruang laboratorium dan menolehkan kepalanya mencari tempat kosong. Ada beberapa tempat yang masih kosong, salah satunya di samping kananku. Oh, perasaanku tak menentu, di satu sisi aku tidak ingin ia ke sini, tapi sungguh aku rindu padanya, beberapa hari ini aku tidak melihatnya dan senyuman lebarnya, tak dapat dipungkiri sebenarnya aku sangat ingin berdekatan dengannya. Ya Tuhan, berikan aku yang terbaik, dan kumohon tenangkanlah hatiku ini. Hanya melihatnya membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat, apalagi kalau sampai ia mengambil tempat di sampingku, mungkin aku akan terserang_ tachycardia_.

Naruto mendekat ke arahku, dia pasti hanya lewat, hanya lewat, wajahnya tidak dapat ditebak.

Semakin dekat.

Ia melewatiku.

Dan ia berhenti, "Apakah sudah ada yang akan memakai tempat ini, Hinata?" tanyanya santai padaku.

"Uh? Um, tempat itu kosong Naruto." Ia pasti tak menyadari aku akan benar-benar terserang _tachycardia_.

"Yosh, baiklah. Aku akan pakai tempat ini ya, Hinata." ujarnya sambil meletakkan barang-barangnya di meja praktik tanpa menunggu persetujuan dariku.

"Ung," aku mengangguk dan segera menyibukkan diri dengan membuka-buka lembar kerjaku, berpura-pura memeriksa kelengkapannya dan alat-alat praktik. Aku tak dapat berkonsentrasi dengan posisi kami yang sangat dekat. Kulirik dengan ujung mata sepertinya ia juga sedang membuka-buka lembar kerjanya.

"Apa kau bawa buku Vogel II, Hinata? Lembar kerjaku belum lengkap dan aku lupa membawa buku Vogel II, yang kubawa malah Vogel I, hahaha... " tawanya riang sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang kuyakin tidak gatal.

"Ung, silahkan, Naruto." aku menyerahkan bukuku padanya. Ia langsung mengambil buku tersebut dari tanganku dan membukanya.

Sepertinya ia agak kesulitan mencari materi yang dimaksud, "Uh, di mana sih?" ia mulai bersungut-sungut sendiri, sungguh lucu melihat wajah serius yang jarang ditampilkannya itu. "Kau tahu aku harus mencari di mana, Hinata?"

Aduh, kenapa _nanya_ aku sih? Padahal sedikit lagi ia akan menemukannya, bahkan tadi dia sudah membuka halaman itu. "Umm, boleh kupinjam Naruto?" ia menyerahkan bukunya padaku, dan mendekat ke arahku, bahu kami bersentuhan!

Aku membuka lembaran-lembaran dengan jantung berdegup sangat kencang, kuharap Naruto tidak dapat mendengarnya karena kini ia menundukkan wajahnya menjadi sangat dekat dengan wajahku, sambil melihat buku yang kubuka. Sungguh, ini membuat tanganku gemetar, hal yang sepertinya disadarinya.

"I.. ini, Naruto." aku menunjukkan halaman yang dimaksud.

"Oh? Yang mana Hinata?" sepertinya ia belum melihat tulisan agak kecil yang kumaksud. Ia menelusuri halaman dengan jarinya sambil membaca literatur dengan lebih teliti.

"I.. ini." aku langsung menunjuk teori yang kami butuhkan dengan telunjukku, di halaman samping yang ia tunjuk, tangan kami bersentuhan.

"Wah, kecil sekali, aku hampir luput kalau tak kau tunjukkan Hinata," jarinya menelusuri kalimat-kalimat yang kumaksud dari atas tanganku. Oh, Tuhan, bukankan ini yang namanya berpegangan tangan?

Setelah menemukannya, Naruto tidak melepaskan tangannya dari atas tanganku. Tanganku pun sepertinya ingin mengkhianatiku, dengan tidak bergerak dari bawah tangan Naruto. Naruto mulai menulis kalimat-kalimat yang ada di literatur ke lembar kerjanya dengan tangan tetap di atas tanganku. Oh, kini ia bahkan menggenggam tanganku dan menurunkan tangan kami dari atas meja menjadi di antara tubuh kami berdua tanpa melihat ke arahku, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tidak peduli wajahku sudah memerah padam. Tangannya menggenggam tanganku lebih erat di bawah meja, tidak akan ada yang bisa melihat kecuali dengan posisi sangat dekat. Tangan besarnya sungguh hangat berbanding terbalik dengan tanganku yang dingin karena gugup, pikiranku kosong. Ini pertama kalinya bagiku merasakan genggaman tangan laki-laki kecuali ayah dan kakak sepupuku –Neji, itupun ketika aku masih kecil.

Naruto terus tidak melepaskan genggamannya sampai, "Selamat pagi anak-anak, maaf aku terlambat. Lalu lintas benar-benar tidak dapat diprediksi. Aku terjebak macet selama satu jam." Kakashi Sensei tiba-tiba masuk tanpa rasa bersalah sambil menceritakan alasannya yang pasti tidak ingin didengar oleh teman-temanku.

Naruto menggenggam tanganku lebih erat lagi sebelum melepasnya. Apa yang kurasakan ini? Tiba-tiba hampa melanda, darah yang mengalir cepat berpusat ke satu titik sebelumnya kini tak terasa lagi. Tangan hangat itu kini telah pergi. Baru kali ini aku merasa ingin Kakashi Sensei terlambat lebih lama lagi.

"Baiklah anak-anak, karena hari ini kalian melakukan analisa kuantitaf dengan metode Iodometri dan Iodimetri, kalian bisa melakukannya berdua, tetapi lakukan triplo." Pernyataan Kakashi Sensei sontak mendapat sambutan meriah dari kami para mahasiswa, senang karena bisa dilakukan berdua, tetapi melakukan penimbangan dan titrasi sebanyak tiga kali membuat kami berpikir dua kali. Tapi sudahlah, masalahnya sekarang aku harus melakukannya dengan Naruto. Semoga tidak ada halangan, semoga aku tidak berbuat bodoh.

.

.

"Haah, aku lapar. Teman-teman, ayo kita makan, perutku sudah tidak bisa kompromi lagi," ujar Sakura sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya ke atas, lalu mengelus-elus perutnya. Ya, kuakui pelajaran Biokimia sungguh membuat kami berpikir ekstra, aku pun sudah lapar.

"Aku juga lapar, ayo kita pergi. Ke Tempat Biasa ya? Ayo Hinata." Ino menambahkan sambil menengok ke arahku.

"Ung," aku mengangguk sebagai persetujuan. Tenten tidak ada, dia tidak mengambil mata kuliah ini. Kami pun beranjak ke kedai yang kami maksud, tempat kami biasa berkumpul, Tempat Biasa.

"Sai tidak menjemputmu, Ino?" tanya Sakura sesampainya kami di Tempat Biasa.

"Tidak, aku tidak enak kalau selalu meminta Sai menjemputku. Rumah kami berlawanan dan cukup jauh, sesekali saja dia mengantar atau menjemputku." Ujar Ino sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Hhh, beda sekali dengan pacarnya si Naruto itu. Jelas-jelas dari kampus kita ke kampusnya berlawanan, rumahnya malah sangat jauh menurutku, tapi dia selalu meminta Naruto mengantar jemput dia. Hampir selalu setiap hari."

"Benarkah, Sakura?" apakah tangan yang menggenggam tanganku beberapa lalu hanya mimpi? Buktinya Naruto masih setia pada Karin.

"Un, pernah waktu Naruto habis jatuh dari motornya dan memerima jahitan di lututnya Karin marah-marah karena Naruto tidak bisa menjemputnya meskipun Naruto sudah memberikan penjelasan." Sakura mengungkapkan kekesalannya.

"Begitu cintanyakah Naruto pada Karin?" pertanyaan –atau pernyataan dari Ino ini menohokku sangat dalam.

"Entahlah, karena cinta atau dia itu memang bodoh. Mungkin Naruto sudah diguna-guna oleh si Penyihir Merah itu," Sakura menggeram kesal. "Aku sudah menyuruhnya putus dengan Karin, tapi dia tidak mau mendengarku."

"Wow, Naruto benar-benar bodoh. Tapi aku juga iri pada Karin karena mendapat cinta sebesar itu." Aku juga sama Ino, aku juga iri pada Karin karena ia mendapat cinta dari Naruto.

"Naruto juga tahu ia pernah diduakan beberapa kali. Ia tahu Karin pernah jalan dengan laki-laki lain," Teman-teman, kumohon jangan bicarakan kejelekan Karin di depanku. Bukan, bukan karena aku gadis yang sangat baik yang tidak mau mendengar pembicaraan mengenai keburukan orang lain, aku hanya tidak mau jika aku tahu keburukan Karin aku akan merasa ia tidak pantas bersanding dengan Narutoku. Ups, apa? Naruto siapa? Oh, sudahlah, lupakan.

"Tapi Naruto selalu memaafkan Karin, benar-benar perempuan tidak tahu diri." Saki, kau frontal sekali _sih_.

Dan pernyataan Sakura itu membuatku semakin yakin bahwa yang kualami beberapa hari itu memang cuma mimpiku dengan mata terbuka, mungkin aku terlalu kesal karena Kakashi sensei selalu telat. Tapi tangan besar nan hangat itu sungguh nyata.

.

.

Tidak aneh kalau aku selalu datang lebih pagi daripada teman-temanku yang lain, yang aneh adalah jika kau melihat Naruto sudah ada di kelas ketika aku masuk. Ia sedang melakukan sesuatu dengan telepon selulernya nya ketika aku datang, duduk agak di belakang.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto." Aku langsung berjalan dan duduk di tempatku yang biasa, di depan.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya mendengar salamku, "Pagi, Hinata." Ia menjawabku dengan cengiran khasnya dan berkutat kembali dengan telepon selulernya.

Kutebak ia sedang berhubungan dengan Karin, dan mungkin Naruto datang lebih pagi pun karena ia habis mengantar Karin. Aku berusaha mengabaikan kehadirannya dan pikiran-pikiran melanturku ini, akan lebih baik jika aku menghibur diriku dengan membaca komik _online_. _Chapter_ terbaru salah satu komik favoritku sudah ada.

"Kau juga baca Legenda Naga, Hinata?" Oh, Tuhan, Naruto tiba-tiba berujar. Ia muncul dari balik bahuku, wajahnya persis di samping wajahku.

"Uh? Oh? Eh, iya, iya, Naruto. Kau juga membacanya?" aku sangat gugup, ini dekat sekali, meskipun wajahnya menghadap ke arah komputer jinjing di depan kami.

"Iya, aku juga. Wow, jarang sekali ada _cewek_ yang baca komik seperti ini." Ucapan Naruto terdengar, err.. riang. Kau lupa Hinata, naruto memang selalu riang.

"Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku laki-laki ataupu perempuan. Lagipula ini ada romannya walau sedikit, dan aku suka roman, yang sedikit itu justru membuatku ingin tahu lebih banyak lagi. Dan tema utamanya sejarah, aku juga sangat suka sejarah. Pengarangnya bisa membuatku merasa ada di tempat-tempat yang diceritakan. Aku benar-benar.. " Ugh, kau terlalu banyak bicara Hinata.

Sepertinya Naruto kaget mendengarku bicara panjang lebar, ia langsung menengokkan wajahnya ke arahku, atau karena aku tiba-tiba berhenti? Tapi demi apapun, ini terlalu dekat, aku bahkan bisa merasakan deru nafasnya. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memalingkan wajahku juga, tapi persendian leherku tidak mau menuruti otakku, kini wajah kami berhadapan, hanya terpisah beberapa senti. Nafasnya menerpa wajahku, nafas beraroma _mint_.

Mataku terpaku pada mata biru miliknya, sungguh indah. Matanya sendiri menelusuri wajahku. Oh, tidak, aku tidak boleh melihat matanya lagi, apalagi bibir yang menggoda itu, sungguh akan lebih baik bila mataku tertutup.

Dan apa ini? Sesuatu yang lunak di bibirku ini.. Naruto! Sontak kubuka mataku dan kulihat Naruto dengan mata terpejamnya menyentuhkan bibir kami, ujung hidung kami bersentuhan. Ia langsung membuka matanya seolah menyadari aku telah membuka mata. Pasti pejaman mataku dikiranya sebagai undangan untuk menjamah bibirku dengan bibirnya. Sungguh, bukan itu yang kumaksud.

BRUKK

Pintu terbuka, masuk dua orang yang sedang saling berbincang dan berjalan ke arah kami, kemudian berhenti, "Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya salah seorang diantara mereka dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto yang terduduk di lantai. Ya, aku langsung mendorong Naruto begitu dua orang itu masuk, semoga tidak ada yang melihat.

"Aku terpleset barusan, lantai ini licin sekali." Ujar Naruto sambil meraih tangan yang terulur padanya, lalu bangun dan berjalan ke tempatnya bersama dua orang yang baru datang itu dengan santai, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Sudah lupakah dia pada apa yang dilakukannya padaku? Atau dia sedang menyembunyikan kekecewaannya karena aku mendorongnya? Dia pikir aku menolaknya? Sungguh, Naruto, aku tidak ingin menolakmu, tapi ini tidak benar.

Kelas mulai ramai, teman-temankku berdatangan. Tenten masuk dengan wajah berseri-seri, mungkin kakakku mendekatinya lagi. Sakura masuk bersama Sasuke, mereka selalu pulang pergi bersama bila jadwal memungkinkan karena rumah mereka juga berdekatan –dengan Naruto juga. Ino, seperti biasa masuk dengan membawa gosip-gosip baru yang didengarnya sepanjang perjalanan masuk kelas ini.

Anko Sensei masuk tepat waktu, berbanding terbalik dengan suami barunya, Kakashi Sensei. Menimbulkan keriuhan diantara mahasiswa dengan diadakannya _quiz_ singkat di awal kegiatan belajar mengajar ini. Dilanjutkan dengan kegiatan belajar seperti biasa. Sekali waktu aku menolehkan wajahku melihat Ino, lebih tepatnya orang yang berada beberapa kursi di belakang bagian kiri Ino, Naruto. Kudapati ia juga melihat ke arahku dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak, tapi aku langsung memalingkan wajahku. Aku tidak berani bertemu tatap dengannya, membuatku terbayang kejadian tadi.

.

.

"Um, teman-teman, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke perpustakaan nasional? Untuk bahan presentasi kita minggu depan."

"Oh, hampir saja aku lupa kalau tidak kau ingatkan, Hinata." ujar Tenten yang memang agak pelupa.

"Aku juga sudah lupa, aku terlalu malas bahkan hanya untuk mengingatnya, hahaha... " Ino menimpali.

"Kau memang selalu malas, _Pig_. Ayo kita langsung jalan saja, aku tidak mau pulang terlalu sore. Kau mau ikut Naruto? Atau kau akan jalan dengan Karin?" Sakura bertanya pada Naruto yang duduk di dekat kami.

Sudah sebulan sejak Naruto menciumku. Tidak ada yang terjadi setelah itu. Tidak lagi ada kejadian-kejadian luar biasa yang membuatku terserang aritmia, tapi ia masih tetap suka duduk di dekat kami tanpa melakukan apapun, kecuali bercanda atau berbincang dengan Sakura, Ino, atau Tenten, terkadang denganku. Ini semua membuatku bertanya-tanya. Apakah Naruto sengaja duduk di dekat kami? Apakah Naruto sengaja menciumku dan menggenggam tanganku? Ataukah ia hanya terbawa suasana? Hal ini sering terjadi di drama-drama yang sering ditonton Hanabi, adikku. Sikapnya tidak ada yang berubah, dia juga masih _lengket_ dengan pacar empat tahunnya.

"Tidak, aku tidak jalan dengan Karin," jawaban Naruto mengagetkanku, hampir setiap luang ia akan berkencan dengan Karin, "Aku mau ikut kalian ke perpustakaan nasional." atau dia tidak sedang luang.

"Aneh sekali, apa dia tidak akan marah kau memilih pergi dengan kami? Padahal kau sendiri pernah bilang Karin marah waktu kita berbalas _mention_ di Twitter dan setelah itu kau melarangku me-_mention_mu." Sakura berujar sinis, aku baru tahu hal ini.

"Yeah, begitulah. Sudahlah, kita jalan saja sekarang." Sepertinya Naruto enggan membahas ini. Huh, padahal aku ingin tahu kelanjutannya, tapi sudahlah.

Kami berlima, hanya Naruto laki-laki, berjalan menuju halte bus. Sakura berjalan di samping Naruto; aku, Ino, dan Tenten mengikuti di belakang. Di perpustakaan kami mencari referensi untuk bahan presentasi minggu depan, mata kuliah ini cukup sulit, jadi kami harus maksimal mempersiapkannya.

Selesai mencari referensi kami langsung pulang. Ino dan Tenten naik bus yang berbeda denganku, Sakura, dan Naruto. Hari sudah petang, matahari mulai mencondongkan diri ke barat. Kami bertiga –aku, Sakura, dan Naruto duduk di kursi paling belakang. Sakura duduk di antara aku dan Naruto, yang langsung tertidur setelah menaiki bus, terlihat sekali sangat lelah. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sakura, Sakura sendiri menyandarkan bahunya di bahuku. Aku? Aku sendiri menyandarkan kepalaku ke jendela, pasti kami terlihat lucu, hehehe... tapi aku tidak tidur, entah mengapa perasaanku tak tenang. Apakah ini firasat sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi? Oh, ayolah Hinata, sejak kapan kau percaya firasatmu sendiri?

Tiba-tiba Sakura menggeliat, menyadarkanku dari lamunan, dan sepertinya juga membangunkan Naruto. "Ukh, aku pusing," wajah Sakura memang terlihat agak pucat. "Aku agak mual. Sepertinya karena aku belum makan sejak pagi." Tambahnya lirih.

"Apa? Ya ampun, Sakura, kenapa kamu _nggak_ sarapan sih?" terlihat sekali Naruto khawatir, "Apa aku telepon Teme saja biar dia menjemputmu di halte terdekat?"

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya sedikit mual dan pusing, kau minta saja Sasuke menjemputku di halte dekat rumah kita."

"Baiklah, tapi kau pasti kuat kan?"

"Kau mau duduk di dekat jendela, Sakura?" aku tahu itu hanya sedikit membantu.

"Bolehkah?"

"Un, tentu saja." Kami langsung bertukar posisi. Kau bodoh sekali Hinata, kau jadi duduk di samping Naruto, kan? Tapi biarlah, demi Sakura.

Sakura langsung tertidur lagi dengan menyandarkan bahunya di kursi penumpang ini. Aku tidak tidur, dan Naruto juga tidak melanjutkan tidurnya lagi. Mungkin ia masih mengkhawatirkan Sakura. Aku tidak ingin memulai pembicaraan, sepertinya ia pun tidak. Akan lebih baik jika aku bisa tidur, rumahku masih jauh, melewati daerah rumah Sakura dan Naruto, tapi hatiku tidak bisa diam, mungkin karena laki-laki di sebelah kiriku ini. Baik, Hinata, pejamkan matamu; relakskan bahumu; tenangkan pikiranmu.

Kamisama, apa-apaan ini? Naruto meraih tanganku. Ia menarik tanganku ke pangkuannya, menautkan jari-jari kami. Oh, aku tidak bisa menarik tanganku, aku tak ingin. Bahkan ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tanganku –tangan kami yang saling bertaut.

Aku tahu, Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangatnya. Mataku sedang terpejam, tapi entah mengapa aku yakin dia tahu aku tidak tidur. Semakin dekat, ke telingaku.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." Perkataannya membuat mataku sontak terbuka dan membuatku melihat wajahnya.

"Ap.. apa.. Naru.."

"Aku serius Hinata." Matanya mengelam karena keseriusan.

Pemberitahuan bahwa kami akan tiba di pemberhentian selanjutnya berbunyi, halte pemberhentian untuk Naruto dan Sakura. Tangan Naruto langsung melepas tanganku.

"Sakura.. Sakura bangun, kita harus turun di sini." Naruto mengguncang lengan Sakura pelan.

"Uh, yeah, ayo turun. Hinata, kami duluan, kau berhati-hatilah."

"Uh? Oh, yeah, kau juga hati-hati, Sakura." Aku tergeragap karena disadarkan dari kekagetanku. Kulihat Naruto membantu Sakura berjalan menuju pintu bus.

Benarkah yang tadi kudengar? Ya, aku pasti mimpi lagi, aku terlalu lelah sampai bermimpi seperti itu.

Oh, tidak. Aku tidak mimpi, karena aku melihat Naruto kembali lagi ke arahku. Dan dia duduk di tempat yang tadi didudukinya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendiri di hari yang hampir malam ini." Dia tersenyum, senyum jenakanya yang sangat kusukai.

Aku tidak bisa terlalu dekat dengannya, aku menjauhkan tubuhku darinya, tapi Naruto juga menggeser duduknya mendekatiku. Aku bergeser lagi sampai persis di sampaing jendela, aku tidak bisa ke mana-mana lagi.

"Kau mau ke mana, Hinata? Mau menghindariku, huh?" pertanyaan itu terdengar jenaka diucapnya.

"Uh, oh, ti.. tidak, aku.. aku.." bodoh kau, Hinata. Kenapa kau jadi gugup? Oke, aku memang selalu gugup di dekatnya.

"Dengar Hinata, ucapanku tadi serius. Dan aku tahu kau pun begitu." Naruto meraih tanganku dan menautkan jari jemari kami, lagi. Menggenggamnya lembut. Aku akui, aku memang sangat menyukai genggaman tangan ini.

Aku sudah membuka mulutku dan akan menarik tanganku sebelum ia menahanku, menahan tangan dan ucapanku,

"Jangan katakan apapun." Katanya sambil menaikkan tangan kirinya tanda mencegahku dan meletakkannya di atas tangan kami yang saling bertaut, meremas lembut.

Aku diam, Naruto diam, kami berdua hanya diam sepanjang perjalanan dengan tangan masih bertaut, ibu jarinya bermain-main di atas tanganku, mengusap-usap lembut. Sampai di halte bus dekat rumahku. Kami berdua turun, dengan Naruto berjalan didepanku, dan tangannya masih menggenggamku.

Hari sudah gelap, Naruto menuntunku menuju taman, membawaku duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

"Dengar Hinata, aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya langsung setelah kami duduk.

"Ta.. tapi Naruto, a.. aku.."

"Aku tahu kau pun mencintaiku. Kau tidak bisa membohongi orang yang selalu mengamatimu, Hinata." Tak dapat kupungkiri kata-katanya benar. Tapi..

"Tapi kau punya pacar, Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin kau mencintai pacarmu tapi kau juga mencintaiku?" inilah yang paling mengganjal hatiku.

"Kau benar, hari-hari yang lalu aku memang mencintainya, dan aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi aku sadar, aku bukan laki-laki hebat yang bisa mencintai dua wanita sekaligus."

"Na.. Naru.. a.. apakah ini berarti kau memilihku?"

"Ya, aku memilihmu, Hinata." Aku bisa merasakan ketegasan dalam suaranya.

"Kenapa kau memilihku? Kau punya seseorang yang sudah bersamamu hampir empat tahun, aku tahu kau sangat mencintainya. Kita bahkan belum lama saling kenal, kita jarang berbincang, aku.. Kau tidak mungkin memilihku."

"Aku memilihmu, karena aku lebih mencintaimu. Dan perlu kau tahu, rasaku padanya sudah hilang. Hilang tak berbekas, sama sekali." Laki-laki ini sungguh bisa membuat hatiku luluh.

"Oh, Naru, terimakasih. Aku juga mencintaimu." Aku menyerah.

"Ya, aku tahu, aku tahu." Ujarnya jenaka dengan senyum mengembang. Tangannya membawa tanganku ke hadapannya, menciumnya lembut. Mobilisasi cairan di tubuhku meningkat, darah mengalir cepat, keringat dingin mulai terasa.

Naruto menatapku lembut dengan mata biru cerahnya yang dalam. Vasokonstriksi menyebabkan wajahku memerah padam, jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku, kali ini aku memejamkan mataku untuk menantinya. Menantinya menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibirku. Tunggu, ia menciumku di pipi. Aku langsung membuka mata dan menatapnya tersenyum jenaka.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau nakal, Hinata." Laki-laki nakal ini menggodaku rupanya.

"Aku tidak.."

"_Yes, you are_." Naruto langsung menciumku tepat di bibir. Mataku terpejam, ia pun memejamkan matanya. Meresapi ciuman ini, hanya sentuhan ringan di bibir. Bibirnya sungguh lembut, tanpa hasrat, penuh cinta.

Kamisama, kumohon biarkanlah waktu berhenti. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan tangan hangatnya, bibir lembutnya.

Sepertinya Tuhan tidak mendengar permohonanku, karena Naruto melepas bibirnya dari bibirku, memang sudah seharusnya, karena aku mulai kehabisan oksigen di paru-paruku. Tapi tak lama, Naruto menangkupkan tangan kirinya ke pipiku, ibu jarinya mengusap lembut. Tangan itu membimbing wajahku mendekati wajahnya, mempertemukan bibir kami lagi. Kali ini ia memiringkan wajahnya, membuat bibir kami sangat pas bertemu. Ciuman itu tetap lembut dengan sedikit penekanan. Ya, aku memang menginginkan ini. Aku tidak akan mengelak lagi bila ada yang mengatakan perasaanku ini cinta.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Tachycardia: penyakit jantung di mana irama degupannya lebih cepat dari normal

Vasokonstriksi: penciutan pembuluh darah

A/N (Author Ngebacot)

Holaaa, pemirsa sekalian, saya kembali... adakah yang menanti saya? Jangan dijawab! Saya tahu pasti ngga ada kan? Kkk ^^

Bingung ga sama plotnya yang agak lompat-lompat dan kecepetan? Semoga ngga, tapi mungkin banyak yang jawab iya, hahaha.

Buku Vogel beneran ada loh, tapi sebenernya buka itu judulnya, Vogel nama penulis aslinya, dan analisa kuantitatif ngga ada di buku Vogel.

Untuk fansnya Karin, saya minta maaf, saya bener-bener tidak bermaksud ngebash Karin. Ga ada chara yang saya ga suka di Naruto.

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas typo yang bertebaran, sebagian karena kekhilafan saya sebagai orang yang kurang teliti, sebagian lagi karena saya tidak tahu penulisannya yang benar gimana, salah satunya kata telepon itu yang bener nulisnya gimana ya? Telephon, telfon, atau telpon?

Saya sadar karya saya ini masih sangaaaaat jauh dari kata bagus, inilah salah satu tujuan saya, belajar dari koreksi yang bisa Readers-san layangkan ke kotak review.

Kritik, saran, dan tanggapannya sangat sangat sangat saya nantikan.

Oh, iya, saya udah punya twitter loh, silahkan difollow ya ** greenmkys** , buatnya udah agak lama, tapi masih kosong, soalnya temennya belum banyak juga, makanya difollow ya, hehehe ^^a

Saya juga pengen bikin fic collab, yang minat bisa tulis di review, PM atau mention di twitter ya..

Sekian dan terimakasih :D


End file.
